greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Ianthe Marsh
The daughter of Ephraim Marsh and brother to Ewe. She was an expert archer, highly sarcastic and has displayed great interest in Xalmor Windrunner. She followed her brother back to New Barsmouth, where she found to be under attack by the forces of Stromgarde and Middlecreek. She soon discovered that the Stromgardian were actually on her side in the conflict and allies with them. When Xalmor led a force to retake New Barsmouth, she became his second-in-command and was reunited with her servant and lover Iphis Galmin. After Ligdus Galmin betrayed Xalmor by attacking the Stromgardian she was given his position. Now Duchess of the House of Galmin, she led the attack on New Barsmouth. This attack ultimately failed and while Ianthe escaped Iphis was captured. Xalmor had Ianthe use the captured and maimed Brutus Armaggon in a prisoner exchange with Iphis. The lovers were reunited and Ianthe vowed to leave her old life behind her. This, however, was not to be. Circumstances forced Ianthe leave Zul'Dare, and Iphis, to work with the Esoteric Order and Dartol Caxagord to invade the capital of Kul Tiras, Boralus, where she was reunited with Xalmor. She feigned a weak persona while around Caxagord to stay on his good side. She lead the invading half-trolls in an attempt to gain control of the Boralus harbor. After the Vision was revealed to her, she found herself recruited to the Malefactors by Anazar. From the start the two found themselves disliking each other. Conquest of Zul'Dare At Ianthe's suggestion Xalmor lead an incursion onto Zul'Dare, intending to take it for himself. Iphis provided the Malefactors a way inside Grinwillow. They city soon fell into their hands, with surprising ease. Xalmor, responding to a summons from Kristoff Waite, ventured into Ythan'alai. He brought with him an Honor Guard; amongst their ranks were Donna Jando, Eulan Firecaster, Masked Assassin, Voldana, Galaran, Kraus Gardham and more. After killing the Keepers who the Prophet had sent to oversee him, Duke Waite led them to the depths of the city. There he unveiled 6664332, a massive super-golem. Activating it required Xalmor's blood, for it held the power of Xaxion Drak'eem; eventually an Úlfhéðinn broke through the honor guard and maimed Xalmor with his axe. Eulan gave his life to save Xalmor's, and Ianthe had the majority of the Malefactors retreat. The golem activated, but it did not obey Waite; instead, it worked for the Void God, a madman from Gilneas who had recently used the golems to achieve apotheosis. The Void God assumed direct control of the golem and destroyed Ythan'alai with its magical beam attacks. However, this allowed Voldana to locate a secret passage inside the golem itself. Ianthe, Voldana and Kraus followed the Assassin inside, and found themselves transported to the Core. There Ianthe met Relfthra, Amarian Zeshuwal, Bobby "Caps" Locke, Korrin and Jammal Hildebrand, who had also journeyed to the Core to stop Kruel. They met with Bridge, an Enchantment who introduced them to the strange frontier they found themselves in. After escaping from the Core Ianthe and her fellow Malefactors returned to Xalmor with Relfthra in tow. She discovered that her father was returning to the isle with what remained of the Esoteric Order. She directed the ranged forces of the Malefactors in the Battle of Zul'Dare. Ultimately, she defeated her father by shooting an arrow through his throat. At Ephraim's trial the Benefactors attacked. Ianthe had to rescue Iphis from a mad hermit in the woods. Tired of the endless conflict, she resigned from the Malefactors and left with Iphis. Category:Characters Category:Pagans Category:Half-trolls